What Goes Around Comes Around: History Repeats!
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: The Trio had no idea that family traits could pass down through generations. Little did they all know 100years later four of their children had their traits. Now they must protect them and insure they go to Heaven. But a new and old evil has other plans.


**_What Goes Around Comes Around: When History Repeats Itself!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Full Summary:<strong>__ The Trio had no idea that family traits could pass down through generations. Little did they all know 100 years later four of their childrens decendents had the Ghostly Trios human and ghostly traits. Now they must protect them and insure they go to Heaven. But a new and old evil has other plans for revenge, it looks like they've got their work cut out for them this time. Can they succeed in protecting their descendants from their heaven seen fate? Find out in this exciting adaption of Casper._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Casper (Caspian Roger McFadden), Stretch (Farrell William McFadden), Fatso (Hagen Colton McFadden), Stinky (Casey Philip McFadden), Kat Harvey (Kathlyeen Anabeth Harvey), Doctor James Harvey (Doctor James Mitchell Harvey), Amelia Alain Harvey... Technicly I don't own J.T. McFadden, but since he was not named fully or ever seen I'm saying I do half way like I own mostly who he is and acts like, though his looks I got from the news paper cliping in the first film I own his name Jason Torrance McFadden._

_**I DO Own:**__ This story, Mariam Rose McFadden, Jason Torrance McFadden, Anwen Madailein O'Connell, Hayley Roisin Gallagher, Crystyn Tegan Walsh, and Enora Camryn Kennedy. Also the full names of the ghostly trio and Casper, as well as the Harvey's middle names. Oh and I own the story of The Beauty and the Things To Come, it was just a fun idea one day to tie the name of the story in with the first chapter._

_I originally had hopes of having this story out on Halloween its been made up for a while, but that ended up not happening, so two days after Halloween works too..._

_**Context Warning:**__ Mild language in current chapter not bad, not bad for children, though they are advised as warning there is some… So PG maybe PG-12_

_I hope you enjoy this story, please review…. I won't post till I have 2 Reviews, and thank You…. This is going to be an exciting story :)_

_Have a good day or night thanks for reading_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1: Family Reunion With Terrible News<span>_**

Friendship, Maine had not changed much since Casper and Kat danced at the Halloween party. Besides new friends such as Wendy the witch and her family, or the kids and adults of the Scare School, most of the daily happenings had not changed.

Although Casper and Kat had issues since she returned from college, pertaining to their relationship. Life seemed to eventually return to normal, well semi normal it was drama central as always at the Whipstaff Manor.

The normal happenings still occurred on a daily basis. The Doc and Kat still lived with Casper and the Trio. The trio still made their ghastly rude jokes, hitting on women in the town when they went scaring just for fun scaring this or that. Everything was quite normal.

In fact, when September of the year 2011 rolled around nothing had seemed to show signs of a sudden change to their marry family life. None of the trio had any clue or at least wished to inform Casper that the loving women of their past they adored highly even had children of their own, before or after their own individual deaths. Though, being the jerks they were, there was no true surprise that they were not told or never talked much about their own children.

However, it was the descendants of their children that in question they would have to worry about. Because it was these children who found themselves suddenly facing many choices that they would have to make, and as heaven was watching above, one older brother was not to keen on the things he was seeing to come.

He sat in the beautiful gardens with his wife massaging his back, knowing her angelic husband was stressed for those that were stuck and earth and were his family.

"Mariam… I … I can't let them… them not know… I mean their my great… great great nieces… I can't let the…"

"Easy Jason… " She said in such a warm cool voice, besides her beauty simply the watch of her red heavenly lips would make any man cool and any child look at her with wonder. "Maybe God will let you… I don't like things I'm seeing either... but you know the butterfly effect… if you try changing something it will come back a more horrendous…"

"Hu…" cutting her off with his deep disturbed sigh of troublesome stress. "I know but even angels aren't perfect, only God is… and I have to try… I cannot let their lives be damned and my brothers not know they can save them or at least try to save em… Please let me do this there is no hurt trying…"

"Very well… " She silently moved releasing her tender hold of her husband. As she sighed allowing her golden blond hair to fall in her face , she looked disturbed, afraid of what her husband's simple good intention action could cause for the lives she loved and had been watching since birth bellow. "But, I hope he doesn't have a problem with this…. I don't want my husband getting in trouble fo…"

"Fine Marry I'll pray to him… but don't you think for a second that if he says 'no' I won't still do it."

"You're as much a stubborn fool as your brothers." She sighed, looking away from him with a sly coy smirk with a girlish giggle. Her simple laugh could make one think they were in heaven, no matter if they were or were down on earth.

"But I'm not foolish enough to…"

"Don't ,they gotta find out on their own... If you want I can…"

"No!" He stopped his beautiful wife fair, hazel eyes and deep golden hair who shown like the sun whether she was human or an angel. "I'll do this on my own."

"I'm here if you need me." His wife gently said as her husband strolled through the beautiful forest stuck in his own thoughts stroking his chin trying to figure out what to ask. He stopped by an olive tree and choose it was best to ask him now.

"God… I know you heard my wife and I… I know that we can't interfere to much… especially when they have already been interfered with… but." He bit his lip as he winced his closed eyes. "I can't let those who are related to me… have similar fates as them… To possibly lead themselves to that horrible fate we woulda had if Casey and I hadn't died on our own means, and if I had choo… hu… Never mind that Lord… I shouldn't explain what you already know and have known for so long… But... I've gotta try to make my brothers un… understand…"

A roaring loving voice echoed through the forest in his mind. "My child… I gave you such a bold and loving heart for those of your family for a reason. I most certainly agree with you… for many perils face those your trying to protect, and it may help them if your brothers are there to…"

Before God could finish the statement, Jason rushed to his feet and thanked the sky above a hundred times over as she rushed through the forest. In a flash of light he was gone, disappeared from the forest within heaven.

Back on earth in Friendship, Maine the family of Harvey's and McFadden ghosts sat laughing and arguing together at the table.

Stretch looked at Kat and laughed at her appearance which was quiet fancy though not the dress flowing kind but a professional well off look. "So you goin out on one a dos dates again, hu?" He asked, raising his eyebrows with a sly smirk. Though it was night, he could not help but love every second of attempting to mock her relationship status and make sure he bugged her about it every minute he could. She had after all grown from that child he loved to torture with mock, she put up a better fight now a days that he never liked avoiding, just because it would get her in a stumped angered stage of submission that was to comical for his brothers and himself to not fully enjoy.

"Good fresh meat for us to skew and chase outa hear!" Stinkie laughed while mimicking a baseball bat out of a broom looking as if he were getting ready to hit a home run. Laughing his obnoxious laugh as his brothers patted him on the back at the jock.

"No… For your information, I had a job interview… but… Hu… again they cancelled… I hate this economy… Where's the good jobs when ya need em?" She asked with the Jersey accent she picked up from the ghostly trio. During her childhood years she picked up the trios Jersey Irish accents and in her teen years began speaking like them on accident, though many teachers tried correcting her poor language, it was a piece of work that no one but the trio would ever be able to undue if they could.

"I know there's some job out their that's perfect for you." Casper said with a smile that made Kat gleam.

"Thanks Casper, unlike some people you know how to perk up my mood." She gave the trio who were sitting across the table a glare, though they only smirked and snickered at her expression.

"Well maybe little Kitty needs to figure out how ta make somtin of herself." Stretch obnoxiously and rudely answered, leaning over the table just to annoy the girl he still saw as that little thirteen year old brat.

"Yeah and you need to learn how to be supportive Stretch… If ya were alive by now I'd have knocked you out and the ambulance would have had ya on the stretcher."

"Ya right you hit like a girl." The trio laughed as she growled.

"For your information I am a girl… And you bitches are going to get it."

"You can't get back at a ghost." Fatso continued to mock with his overly heavy laugh, and large dazzling smile.

"Oh yeah… Where is that FUCKING VACUME CLEANER? I'm so done with this argument."

"No were done with it…"

"No… I…" She growled "Get A FUCKING SHIT GRAVE FOR DAMN CRAP ONCE, AND STAY THERE!"

"Too Late!" the three yelled continuing their mocking snickers to annoy the women they helped raise.

"Why don't you leave for good already?" Stretch berated.

"I'M GETTING THE SHITING VACUME CLEANER… I'M SO THROUGH WITH YOU IMATURE ASS HOLES."

"OH YEAH MAYBE WE'RE DONE WITH YOU." Stretch irritably states as him and the boys turn to leave.

"OH THIS IS NOT OVER TILL I SAY IT IS!"

"OH ITS OV…"

"Girls girls stop stop, you're both pretty… Now won't you apologize to the girl or I mean dam you practically raised." A voice, which startled everyone at the table, forced them to turn around in confusion.

There leaning against the rim of the kitchen entrance was a quiet handsome black mustached man with shiny coarse black hair and a muscular strong appearance that could make any women falter and swoon. Wearing a smug smile on his face, one that was quiet similar to the oldest ghost of the ghostly trio.

Doctor Harvey was the first one to speak "Excuse me but who are you? I don't thin…"

"No way…" Stretch said rubbing his eyes at the glowing man before them who was handsome as they remembered.

"This gotta be a joke, dream or sometin right?" Fatso asked taking several double takes and while Stinkie looked confused "Bbbb… b… br…"

"Dad!" Casper said which caused Kat to jump.

"Wait I thought your dad was…"

"Jason!" the trio almost yelled in shock while their jaws hung low and the man leaning against the railing laughed.

"Man I forgot what this place was like from down here…" Suddenly all four ghosts rushed to the figure forgetting about their super and to thrilled to see the one person they never thought they'd see in the flesh before them.

"Easy easy… Caspian… Oh I'm so glad to hold you once more… your mother sends her best and wants you to know she is absolutely proud of you… Even if you're dead like use your everything we could have hoped for in a son. Please your mom asks me to tell you never change your kind ways it's your best trait you nothing without her kindness you seem to have."

"Thanks dad!" came the warm loving soft happy voice of Casper "That means so much but I'm happier to be here with you." He smiled so happily bearing his face in his father's hug, which he never thought he would feel again after his own death.

"I am too."

"Hey, whada bout us." Hard chuckling was heard as the man gleamed and hugged the three figures harder "I couldn't forget my brothers not by a long shot… Farrell, Casey, Hagen how's my little brothers been."

"Well when you put it that way." They jump their older brother and shake his hair out of place as they all laugh like little school boys at recess.

"Boys never grow up." Kat said with a groan as she watched the childish group before her.

"That's something you learn in life Kat. You learn that guys even myself at times are still those little rambunctious boys inside no matter their age." Her father answered shaking his head and laughing quietly at the scene, flipping through his newspaper from that morning.

"Good to know." She says as she thinks it funny she thought Casper's father would be a little more mature then his brothers, but she knew in this family it seemed the apple never fell far from the tree.

After Jason's brothers finally jumped off tackling him, he took a few seconds to catch his breath, but before he could speak and finish his laughing with his brothers and son, Doctor Harvey interrupted.

"Mr. McFadden… did… did something happen that you came back for? I mean…. Of all the times you could have, why now?"

The man stopped laughing along with his brothers who looked still at their oldest angelic brother, questioning the same thing the doc had asked, why did he come now? Why now?

"Wait why wouldn't he come back just to hang out?" Fatso asked being oblivious to what his other brothers caught on.  
>"You… you're not here…. To take him are… are you?" Both Stretch and Stinkie asked struggling with to get the words out, looking for once scared of what was to come. Their smiles faded to troubled uneasy pain, and their eyes glistened over as they began to look puppy eyed, which oddly made them look quite cute.<p>

Jason chuckled "No I wish I could, but that would devastate you fellas. Anyways he's got stuff that's keeping him here too and I can't interfere with that."

"Wait, like Kitties mom came back at the party… and made Casper human for a short while… why did…"

Jason raised a hand before Stinkie could finish and get himself in a jumbled confused mess. "First off Doctor Harvey is correct I did come for something… pertaining to you three…. But I would like to tell you Kat Anabeth and James Mitchell Harvey… Angela has asked me to tell you she is also proud of you and loves you every step of the way. Also she told me to inform Kat, not worry about the jobs to much things will turn around, and to listen to Casper's advise. She said that he took the words right out of her mouth."

Kat looked shocked but then smiled. "Uh…. Uh… thanks M… Mr. McFadden."

"Please both of you can call me Jason… I was not the type for my formal name when I was alive, only had to use it due to being an inventor. But I prefer my God given first name."

"Well thanks Jason."

"Don't mention it… " He smiled at the two of them before turning around to his younger siblings. "Now the three of you sit before I make you… There is one hell of a mess that I need you three to look after."

"Pft what could be so big of a mess…"

"Stretchy do you remember Carol?"

"Of course I do.. but… but I died before we could e…"

"Yeah I remember you died that night you said you were going to propose…"

"Please don't ya dare remind me." Stretch growled crossing his arms looking heatedly angry. Suddenly, this emotion faded as he stared out at the blistering cold Main weather outside his window, looking shocked at some old memory that was like a ghost itself. It was coming back because of his brother mentioning what he made sure no one in this household would mention while he was in the room.

"You died a hero."

"But she was… I can…"

"She may have been… but she became…"

"Yeah pregnant ca…"

"Excuse me did you forget to tell everyone something through the years… I've been in heaven and know more then you on the matter." Jason crossed his arms scowling at his brother that he was dearly close to.

"I remember the month befo…"

Huffing air as if to blow hair out of his face, an old habit the easily irritated ghost never lost."That child was not mine…"

"Oh it was and you both knew it Farrell, you died before you could learn you were a father." Stretches jaw dropped and his purple eyes darkened before sinking in.

"You're fucking kidding me!"

Crossing his arm the angle smirked looking very proud of himself. "Do angels lie?"

"That was my daughter and I did not fucking know… why didn't you later tell me... I cou..." Jason put his finger in front of his brothers lips and shook his head.

"If I could have later after my own death I would have but you know perfectly well I was not allowed… Because it was never needed, now Casey… I know you knew you had twin sons… I was there with your wife and you when they were born. If it wasn't for the alcoholic problem that took full blast after Casper's accident, she would never have left you."

"Ya and why do you think I never talk about them… Especially around your kid!" He grunted slinking in his chair mumbling something unheard of, each of the brothers were having anger at hearing about things they long wished to forget and preferred to have left in the past.

"He has a right to know he is after all about a hundred and sixteen years old… He needs to know you knew he had biological cousins…. You can't keep pretending he's a child. Though he died one, even ghost children need to grow…" Stinkie only looked away. However, Jason was wiser than that, he knew very well his spiel, caused his poor decision making brother to fall into the abyss of deep thought he so often went to being the shiest of the McFadden brothers.

Jason sighed, knowing it would be a while before Stinks came back to the land of the living, metaphorically speaking, and turned to his larger youngest brother "Hagen, whatever happened to Amy?"

"Yeah so she was pregnant with my child… I knew that a month before the wedding it killed me to know her family still did not approve of me, thinking I'd be a horrid father."

"Now Jason shut up and tell us what the blasted shit this has to do with our kids, they've already passed on so what's it to ya?" Stretch answered extremely disturbed leaning in his chair in his horrible slouch, crossing his arms after using them to exaggerate his irritation. He looked like he could mumble in his rage at the news he had just discovered a little too late.

Jason shook his head, he knew this moment would not be easy but he had to try. "I asked the Lord to let me come here… It's been over a hundred years since your deaths. Am I correct?" His head inclined to them and they all crossed their arms looking angered by the serious news their brother was bringing up. Especially around the fleshies they counted as a part of the family but did not want them having any idea of their past, particularly that good for nothing doc, who did not know when to give up if it bit him in the butt.

"As you are probably sure the children had children of their own and so forth." Waving his hand in the air like a politician describes the unimportant matters in their speech.

"Ya so…" Stinkie said finding his way grouchy, which was semi rare, with a major headache desperately desiring a hard drink at the moment. "What's to concern about them?"

"Plenty, if you don't wish their lives for the most part to end up like yours."

"What!" They asked both angered and shocked. The three ghosts were stiff as an ice rink, yet there glazed beautiful eyes managed to look back and forth to each other.

Stretch, as expected had laid himself half way across the table wanting to get all the information he could from his eldest by grabbing him by the neck, though he was held down by Casper and his brothers before he could reach their eldest who paid an uninvited visit to their household.

Acting as if he had not noticed Stretches sudden rage to throw him into a wall and send him into a second death by chocking him, began what he had come to discuss with them passing the floors as he began.

"Anwen Madailein O'Connell, she's almost like you Stretch, only is not the oldest of the three well four I should say… Her eyes although are not purple but many times come close they have your genetic mutation in them just show it differently in their own special unique way. You see her eyes, they love to switch colors, so genetically you can see how they hold you mutated gene. Anwen has been captain, historian, leader and Sunday school teacher… So she's very much a leader like you were. Though she has been a girl to stay out of trouble most of her life… Since she was raised right. She does not know any real family since she was adopted after birth she is a what we could have called a Bastard child, if that doesn't sound like your own daughter from what you thought she was and half her life she grew up thinking she was. As for how Anwen's relationships are….Well… lets just say their complicated if there is any better term to describe her relationships or the ones she's been in… She runs from boys as soon as she gets close, she does not mean to but as much as you were before you found Carol she plays with boys hearts in her own way is a player like you."

Stretch scowled but allowed his brother to continue. Jason, as he was bored of leaning, began passing back and forth along the floorboards of the kitchen yet again after pausing to look at his brother straight in the eyes, before beginning to speak once again.

"Now she's only twenty… Though she can act like a child or like a thirty year old it will be your responsibility to learn how she can be either one of these or both at the same time."

Stretch nods, however looks quietly out the window where the old garden was with a gazebo, he tried remembering the last time his love and him were out there, the last time the sun seeped through so beautiful and magical within these halls and in that particular area where he always seemed to manage to hear her laugh.

Jason laughed watching his brother think, of course being an angel he knew what it was, he still found it funny how his brother hid the man he truly was from everyone, even he didn't know if the girls would have a slight affect on his family, his heart hoped it would.

"Now Stinkie, you have a great great granddaughter, who just like you loves the booze and can't get enough. Which with no disrespect intended, means she gets drunk fast and easily, somehow she has the knack to get any friends she goes to parties, bars or clubs with overly drunk, and is a happy go funny drunk. All of which are unintendedly by her choices duplicates of the exact traits you have always had. She's skinny and short like you, and has a joking style like you as well. She finds comedy in a lot if not everything; though she can be clueless when she gets drunk she is certainly no valley girl. It's like I said, she's a happy go lucky drunk, who unintentionally causes everyone else to have a fun time and be happy when she's drunk. Her name is Hayley Roisin Gallagher. Hayley has been away from her real home for years on end and has lived for the most part with her aunts and uncles by choice, not finding 'home' as suitable or stable, as she would like. She's twenty-three and works as a bar tender and waitress. She has a boyfriend who is older, attends another school that's quite a distance away… Eh, he's ok as a courter, but not the best for her. Though, he is funny and likes to joke; besides the drama he causes, he makes her laugh and extremely happy, that is when their not disagreeing or having issues. Nevertheless, he does deserve brownie points on the fact that he does adore her, for now. They are an extremely cute couple after all. However outside of the relationship, you may find some trouble on occasions, men and boys find her extremely..." Jason pauses for an extensively long time. He rested his hand on his chin, finger taping it in rhythm with the passing seconds on the old dusty grandfather clock, as if to show how deep his highly educated mind was thinking.

Eyes looking to the slightly cracked kitchen ceiling he mutters, "How should I put this so you understand..." His pupils shining jubilantly as his body glowed angelically; giving him a cockier look then the heavenly appearance an angel should have, within the space of his family's old worn out dining room. Although, with regards to the rest of his family, this could simply be a trait that the McFadden family held from the way they presented themselves living and in the afterlife.

"Hhhmmm..." He paused continuing to tap his chin, startling his brothers in their seats when he jumped back to reality.

"Hayley, in all due respect is 'smokin hot!' She in fact is a looker, a looker that none the less men flock to like a swarming flock of hungry ravenous geese... But this information is only the fine point essentials one must know and understand what it is you are requested to guard and look after like a dainty flower in a windstorm. Though this is a warning, none of which I am telling you should be taken lightly or as trivial minutiae detail, you need to watch boys around her in general, for they will hit on her no matter what. As for this affecting her character, it causes her to keep to herself and act shier then the other girls around men or people, which leads to her drinking more as shyness does with you. Although, she may sound more liberal and modern as most children of this time are, don't be fooled, for she does hold many traditional values. I mention this as it is also one of her flaws, no matter what happens, like many dames of our time she stays true to her man. Even if boys hit on her, she is the kinda gal who kindly turns them down and is true to her man even if he is not to be as true to her." Pausing to see the gleam in his brothers amber eyes, thinking through the information looking as if he had a sudden headache and need for any sort of alcoholic beverage, he began to slink forward, wishing there was something he could complain about. However, finding nothing at the moment he could complain or laugh about without dissing himself, he groaned with a heavy sigh.

Nodding his head, Jason continued his informative description of the girls, knowing exactly what sort of headache his brother was feeling. "Now your other boy also has descendant, your great great granddaughter, who in fact is one of Anwen's best friends. Crystyn Tegan Walsh, she is the only one of the four who has the traditional living spaces of siblings and both birth parents married and living together without any single problems. She dates, in fact has dated and gone out several times with the boy Anwen has fancied on and off since their early days in Junior high. She is very kind and sweet, again like you, she can find comedy in anything, and easily can make others laugh. She is currently nineteen, and loves children always helping out with her nieces and nephews, if not caring for the exchange students her parents always offer to take in and act as their job host family. She is in fact as sweet as Anwen, and has a heart of gold like her, that's why they were best friends. She took running start and has hopes of becoming a teacher, she is the youngest of the four, but will graduate next year because of this, even though she is currently a Freshmen so to speak, she is also a Junior, and she is the only girl not in the same space as the rest of them."

Jason knew the shiny liquid he saw for a split second fall down his cheeky brothers ectoplasm face was tears. He shook his head wishing to laugh at how scared his sweet loving emotional brother still was about showing his emotions.

He turned to his last brother, who grew bored and had rested his head along his resting arm on the table. He was also in deep thought, though it was more a taking everything in, and not paying attention thought. "As for Hagen, you also have a great great granddaughter Enora Camryn Kennedy. She has chosen to live the life of a food nutritionist. She is very friendly as you were, also not bad with making many guy friends. However, she does not have a boyfriend and seems to attract the playing dush bags that easily seep into her heart and later break it. Enora's parents know about her drinking underage, though she is more responsible drunk then many and is extremely careful to never overdo it. She is currently twenty, is the same grade as Anwen, and is better than Anwen and Hayley at not over working herself in heavily hard stressful classes. Enora is an athletic who loves rugby, and if things go well this year she may in fact be nominated as he team Captain." Pausing, he looked at his brothers waiting for them to notice his lack of talking and look to him with full attention. Which did not take as long as he thought, it still took him making eye contact to know if he had their attention for sure and they weren't just playing him as they so often did in their living days.

"Now I came here because these four lives have never intertwined till today… Sweet Anwen's life is going to change… She's thinking of drinking underage… and it doesn't help that her underage roommate Enora and Hayl drink…. She's going to start partying because of them… But you gotta try to stop her. She can't start her young adult hood, nor stop her life like this…"

"Wait what? So we're babysitting our grandkids basically."

"Not exactly… I need you to stop them from making your mistakes. I've seen it and they will unless you can help by stopping them… There's going to be hard decisions soon and death… I need the four of you… to watch your family closely… If they die young it will be from stupid deaths and they may not choose to pass into the light… I need to you protect them for reasons I wish I could say… If they do come to the end of their life do everything you can to make sure they don't decide to stay and instead move on."

"Wait what?" The surprised thrown aghast ghostly trio manage to shout as their bodies had become similar to statues.

"HU… let me phrase it this way… Your decedents a hundred years after we lived seem to have picked up each one of your personalities traits, in a way, and choose your life paths with similar goals… But it may bring their lives to danger... I saw the future dangers, which I cannot speak of… I knew if you had the choice or knowledge, you'd try saving them.

"So how are they going to all be in danger?" Fatso asked for the first time showing his brother the fact that he had all of their attentions.

"Like I said I can't explain." Suddenly a warm laugh came from behind Kat.

Kat and the Doc quickly jumped from their seats. The Doc froze in place his mouth agape looking to the beautiful red dressed angel with red hair who suddenly had her hand on his shoulder and was smiling at him. Kat was stuttering to say the terms 'mom' as it had been years, since her death that she last saw the women she loved.

As Jason stared in bewilderment, she only smirked. "He sent me to help explain; he knew you'd have a hard time explaining what's being a family member you were not permitted to say."

He nodded with a relieved smile, he was an inventor but when it came to having attention be put fully on him he had a hard time talking. Being and angel of the eldest of his brothers of course he would stand up and speak to them but it wasn't like inside dead or alive it was ever easier then speaking to world renowned college students in some lecture hall.

She looked to everyone, but before she said anything, she looked warmly at her daughter, and smiled the smile she knew her daughter did everything to make sure she never forgot. "Hello my sweetheart." She said so smoothly the words rolled right of her tongue.

"Mom!" she gasped as she raced to her mother and grabbed her waist. Finding amazement that she could put her arms around her mother and feel the warmth like she was alive. It was incredible her mother kissed her forehead pulled her into her embrace and lovingly patted her hair as she let her daughter cry into her.

Kat had changed a lot, if there was anything to describe her it would be almost an exact replica to Jennifer Gardner in 13 Going on 30 and Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality. Her body was about the normal height of any women 5'5 ½", her hair was as light brown as before, her dark streaks more prominent in her twenty-nine year old body, her legs slender as both actresses. However with a more normal shaped waist not skinny pencil of a waist. To be frank, besides her mother's red hair or beautiful curls, she looked a lot like her, more then she had as a child.

"Am… Amelia" James said in the same amazement his daughter had, after all it had been fifteen years since she appeared before their living selves and not just their dreams. Amelia only smiled as he put his arm on her shoulder like he used to do when she comforted their daughter in her childhood days.

"Hello James… yes this is all real." She wished more than ever to kiss her husband, the one chance fifteen years ago she almost had, but never had completed. Though she was not here to see her family, if her time allowed it she would, but now was not her option.

"Now boys I suggest you sit down again, and this time please stay down." She said almost laughing at the sight of the ghosts towering over their brother as they had been before she arrived.

She gave them a serious glare, and noticed how they stared at their brother and saw the same glare from him. As soon as they coiled back to their previous positions, grumbling. She released her daughter, and without speaking gave her a sympathetic look that told her to do the same. She did not even have to tell her husband to sit back in his chair; he knew this tone to well and knew she was speaking to all of them even when she asked just them to sit.

Casper had not moved from his place he was more confused at the two angels appearances, in which was telling them their family had dangers coming forward in the coming years of their lives. More importantly he was amazed to know this uncles had all sometime after his own death fallen for a girl and got them pregnant. All this time he knew they hid something from him, he knew there were reasons there were areas in the attic he could never venture, it never hit him that it was secrets that he was not their only nephew was the deep secret that they so heavily seemed to keep from him.

Though he paid attention to his surroundings, his mind had wondered deep in thought, trying to remember all those memories after his death, and all the years with his uncles that would give him hints. However, the more he tried the more he had a headache, because he barley could think clearly.

When he suddenly heard the eerie squeak of chairs being moved along the wood floor, and witnessed everyone rushing to sit in their seats, he quickly knocked himself back to reality and began to listen.

"Now we're sitten so shoot already before we lose our patients." Stretch answered looking annoyed as usual strumming his fingers in annoyance along the old wooden table.

"Hu… Very well…" She said while looking away from them, and looking through the old windows looking out to the gardens that even in its old uncared for ways, could still look so heavenly in the Spring and Summer.

Memories of what she had already seen from the past and things she had been told by God rushed through her mind. There was evil that the ghosts had no ideas about, an evil that had been after them and their blood. Yet even with fewer restrictions, she was not permitted by God to tell them, for they had to discover it all on their own.

Even Jason looked to the window with the same hated emotions Amelia had, both hating what they could never tell the men themselves.

More than ever, he hated that his son's death was no accident, he knew it never was from the start, he was the one who knew why his parents moved from Ireland, he always knew. The one mistake he made in life was never telling his brothers when he could, for now he could not tell them till they discovered it on their own.

"Amelia go ahead, I'll stop you if you go too far." She looked to him with her white washed face of fear, this look was unlike the last time she visited this house.

She nodded but looked to the eyes of her husband with regret, for she hated to know the moment they came upon Whipstaff manor and met the ghosts this coming evil plight would involve them. By meeting the ghosts it was inevitable they would stay, it was inevitable the bonds they created in such short of time. It was inevitable they might have signed horrible fates to come of their lives, and they did not even know it. No one but heaven knew, and she hated she could not even spill what she wanted to tell them, even telling them she knew they would refuse to leave the ghosts that oddly became their family.

"Hu" she sighed as she brushed her hair behind her ears and walked around the table till she could see all of their eyes. "Your family has been under the war of an evil for some time. This evil has been after you since childhood, not only that but in your adulthood he found you so to speak… a nuisance he needed to get rid of…. But you each found deaths in other ways… He still found that you angered him to an extent that he decided to wait upon someone that would hurt you more…." She was stopped by Jason.

She gave him a questionable look, because she knew she did not say too much and wondered why he would intrude.

"Before my death… Heaven had its way in separating our family's kin after each of our deaths… It was their work that they followed for reasons. They attempted to separate the fate that would occur by events of this year a hundred years down the road. For you see, I can't even tell you what this evil is… Only that he set out to murder every one of you to torture us. He has waited knowing down the road, by the way life comes to our decedents fate should bring around those who are different yet hold the same spirit and life style as you three. It's only by his constant searching that he should know when the right ones were brought together." He nods back to Amelia afraid to say more.

"This monster has an army of beings behind him, though it was what you family did before coming to the states that stopped this… They saved many but in turn brought him to hunt you. When that time came he found a living he preferred that was only deterred by the four of you becoming successful and unintentionally stopping his other plans… Now that these years have gone by, there were four girls born, that each have the same or similar challenges presenting them in their young adult ages. They were accidently brought together and now he knows. Though he can't kill your blood… not unless they are exactly like you…"

"WAIT WHAT?" Stretch yelled "NOW HOW IN THIS MESSED UP STORY IS IT HE CAN ONLY KILL SOMEONE LIKE US? WHY HE HAD TO WAIT? WHY DO YA BOTH KEEP ON LOOPING AROUND THE SAME BLASTED STORY AND GOING IN FUCKING CIRCLES WITH IT…. JUST GIVE IT TO US STRAIGHT!" His face turned red he was leaning over the table wanting real answer to what was confusing everyone in the household.

Jason looked up with eyes of regret. "I told Mariam that I would find a way to tell you…. But now that I found myself facing it I… I can't… I couldn't living and I can't now… There was more that I kept from you then you know… I can't even explain to you why or what… it's just one thing you need to know." He sighs deeply and looks at everyone making sure to get all of their eye contact.

"Because of our parents and myself… he can't succeed till he has your blood… The blood of your bodies… But without us being alive, he can't succeed."

He looks around and to the clock before continuing. "When we were children I once told the three of you… even when Caspian was born… I told him… The tale of the Beauty and Things To be."

Stinkie starts laughing. "You mean that stupid story, that some lady whose husband died in the wars, falls for the merchant, but the knight has the hot's for her instead and she is to wed him. She wants to marry the merchant and tries to run with him, but the knight pursues them. When he finds her, she and her child had died from plague and instead of killing the merchant she ran with, both men grieve her death."

"Exactly though you forget the knight and the merchant were best friends, and they had always loved the women. That they set the plan for her husband's death, they both helped her heal and come out of sulking. It was when they tried to pursue her that they fought. The merchant never killed the man but his soul held his blood, the knight she discovered killed her husband and she ran from him because of it knowing the reasons he would. It was both men who killed her, so in the end fate killed the women and her still born child leaving both men in turn."

"So get to de point already, I'm withering away here, I need to eat." Fatso jiggling his belly fat as his brothers laugh at his simple joke that came at the wrong moment. He had a knack for cluelessly saying the wrong things at such times.

Jason and Amelia for a moment found smiles creeping on their faces as they just about laugh at the ridiculous oblivious statement that came at the most tense moment for them. They had to thank God for making Fatso the way he was, even in life he had lightened up the moods with his statements always placed at the wrong moments. Whether they were intentional or not it did not matter, he helped them feel they could say what was needed without the stress.

"Do you remember the moral of the tale?" A cough obtruded the silence, though it was not a cough from any member of the McFadden family, it was the black and lightly grayed haired fifty year old man at the end of the table.

Everyone stared at him in shock. "I think the lesson is simple…. It's a tale of what goes around comes around. Both men killed her husband in a way, so by one letting her believe it was only the knights doing and running off with her, he let her believe a lie like the other man had while trying to comfort her. The knight felt betrayed and pursued his friend, but when he found her ill and dying before them from the illness that killed the merchant's child, they both had death kill the one they loved. Killing the husband turned out to be a worthless cause, since she never could stay as either of their own loves. They both killed her love, and stole her heart but then had betrayed her when they killed her husband. Their pursuit of her was foolish, since neither ever could truly have her, and both of them never had her, became friends again but over the death of the women they killed to have for their own. The moral is karma, they pursed a married women, they kill the husband, and in the end leads to her demise; or otherwise rephrased what goes around comes around."

James smiled brightly with a hint of pleasure that even not hearing the full story the mean could detect what was meant. "Exactly karma, both men had karma follow them. Though lives are supposed, be given a second chance. No matter what God creates children of one's kin to have the same traits of their descendants and make a life of themselves in which they do not have to make the same mistake. He has made this law for all time, but this is where that law has been tampered with. For as the story of the men pursuit of a woman, there is evil pursing your descending kin. He is after four who don't know their related because they are so to speak the woman who is killed by the plague of fate, it's been found inevitable that your mistakes they will lead, yet they've made others that are great successes in such young years that they have goodness on them. But now that he's found them, their mistakes will lead to their end, if you can't try stopping them, I suggest then you do whatever to try, try to stop all the mistakes you made and force them not to take the paths if you can."  
>"Wait can't we just go after this bastard and end the trouble of having to like watch these girls." The two angels laugh at Stretch and roll their eyes.<p>

"Far from it, this man has an army behind him, he rules what they do, and he can be near, but no matter how you try stopping him, its only wasted time, you won't find him easily. Only pursue him if you're positive the girls are safe… And I mean completely safe, no chance anyone can find them or kill them."

"Jason…. Mom… how are you expecting them to do this without messing it up…. You know scaring people away and if danger or injury came of one of these girls… Well how do expect them to do this, take care of it?" Kat asked taking her finger of her chin and looking skeptical. Ignoring the angry glances the trio had given her because of this statement.

"Yeah I was wondering that to… no offence, but knowing my unlces they could not resist scarring people or doing things that well… will seem weird to them."

Both angels yet again let out a chuckle. "You see it is that reason that we are relying on them, it's the reason their guardian angels who have already worked double time since they were born are not being asked to do this… I mean they have over worked themselves at making sure they live, some have already asked for help of family they find themselves in different kinds of trouble all the time… You'll see their quite a handful." Jason chuckled as he gave his closest brother Stretch a wink to which Stretch slunk back knowing what his brother was implying and hating what it may mean he had to protect.

"You see the trio are the perfect men for the job especially with Casper's help they should very much succeed in guarding their descending kin." She smiled warmly.

"Though they may need from time to time help from my family…" The ghosts gazed at her waiting for her to say this was a joke. However, she did not drop her smile, forcing the ghosts to look across the table at their bone bag fleshie friends.

"Why would we need any bone bags help anyways?" Stinkie asked crossing his arms while Amelia shrugged.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss, but I will state that you'll know when you do… Just don't be stupid idiots who can't admit they need my families help when you do."

They slowly nod their heads as for once they see an angel looking as if she was angry with them, and the look seemed to startle them into quietness.

"Now as for how you can accomplish this and live you normal…. Afterlives…and lives… Well there are some tools God has granted us to bestow you with… But these… well um…" She paused unsure what to call them.

"These new gifts only can be used when they are necessary and not any other time for they won't work unless God or their Guardian angels perm…"

"Wait so you telling me that we'll be under freakin management like watch, while we do this?" The three yell at once.

Jason holds his head and shakes it annoyed with how clueless to the future his brothers were acting. "You very much will be, not intentionally but their angels are looking after them, they have been informed of this plan, and thus will be around at times you may use these powers… But that's besides the point and off what I'm trying to explain… For the gifts is what we are talking about and those questions you may hate, can be questioned on your own on later dates… We're running out of time here and need to inform you what you shall expect… So please as the eldest of this family still… I'm ordering you three to zip it… For this is serious stuff… And will not be taken lightly… I can promise you if you take any of this lightly I can promise to bring those dames you loved or even mother down to show you a thing or two."

The men looked in shock at their angry brother, noticing they got one angel they never thought they would ever get angry in a short rage. They were more amazed that he threatened to bring the women who were the only ones to ever to get them to act their age and mature. That was one thing they would not want, and one scolding they would not want to see in their afterlife to be embarrassed by.

They each gulped and leaned back in their chairs, for once looking scared of the possibility of facing an angel's wrath.

Kat, Casper and Doctor Harvey, equally looked surprised. Though Kat's surprise turned into sweet happiness that the ghosts were finally being told off, Casper had a more worried shock remembering the few times his father was mad before his mother passed he was not the one to come across maybe worst then Stretch if it came to how his usually controlled anger could get when tested with.

"Now that you finally have shut up… We can explain…" Amelia said, getting between the angered angels, which was one reason she was glad God sent someone else, watching her daughter grow up with them, she knew anyone in a short period would be angered. Even watching events when the four McFadden's were alive she could tell in a serious situation that the brothers did not understand, they would have gotten on Jason's nerves extremely quickly that it would take a lot to get him out of doing something stupid.

"You four will be able to access powers in a sense when the time comes to use them."

Jason took a few breaths noticing the glare Amelia Harvey gave him; he knew she would not allow him to stay if he did not release his irritation. Eventually cooling his mind, he looked back to his son, and remembered all those years what always helped him keep his anger down, it was to protect his son from seeing him angry.

"Yes… the gifts… The gifts God has granted to be used when the times are needed… He has allowed you a few… One is very important... It is one that in certain dangers should arise and allow you to take any one of the girls to safety without them becoming scared of what or who is helping them. This one is the ability to become human."

"Great so we have to be shiting bone bag fleshies to help them," Stretch grumbled rolling his eyes and showing his disgust along with his other brothers, while Casper looked a little happy at those words.

Not listening to his brothers Jason continued. "Secondly, one gift that is semi connected to this, is you have the ability to reshape your form or appearance in this state… Or you can also do this in your ghost forms to a greater extent then you already can…. But I won't give out details, you already know the limitations to you shape shifting now, and must understand what I mean by ''greater extent'' "

They nod their heads and he smiles, but instead nods to Amelia to continue. "As you know as ghost you can kill humans, and in the trials ahead, you may come across an instance in which you will have to kill one. I suggest before you do, attempt to find a way around it. However, there may be a trial that presents itself with no other way around but killing off the monster who harms these girls. Well if that comes heaven understands for you protecting girls who have pure hearts even with their mistakes."

"Wait you said their like us how are their hearts pure?" Fatso asked looking quiet confused.

"It's only the little actions they do every day, their kindness even if they don't show it their not fully you, they may be seen to be exactly like you, but they are their own person no matter what they are each their own individual person and never will be exactly someone else."

That seemed to satisfy everyone and the angels look as if their about finished before Jason looks up. "You are allowed if not…" he smirked wide with a small laugh noticeable in his voice. "If not highly suggested to scare off those you don't like from our kin… I even suggest those men that court… or as it's called date them…. You may question in whatever way you see fit. But I am going to advise you to be careful, evil is lurking in their lives more than ever. It will not take a lot before they come in their first danger that may end badly. I will inform you that you shall know or have a feeling when it comes to their safety where danger threatens their lives… I suggest you lean on if not fully trust these instincts and rush to their side as quickly as you can. Not all of you have to rush to their sides if it's just one of them, but I will say it's better you do, you're only not obliged to. Having free will I'm not at liberty to order you to, only can highly suggest it as your older brother."

As he turned and a light shown through the window, everyone faces were unreadable, as they watched the light sparkle forcing the room to glow in the light so pure and true. Both the ghosts and living humans looked shocked as they saw this light.

Amelia quickly paced in her heavenly stride to her husband, and before he could do anything or react, she quickly held him by the collar and pulled him in a kiss.

He felt shocked but she only smiled excited that she finally could kiss him. "Sorry I ran out of time last time…. I only decided Heaven could wait a few moments while I said goodbye to my husband." He felt speechless as he felt her kiss, so heavenly, long yet blissful as their first frenchie. He never thought he would feel it while he was alive ever again. Doc was only shocked by how quick she was to make sure they kissed once more.

Though she was not done, she pulled her lips from his ear and hardened her voice into pure worry. "Take care… the both of you… There is more then you know awaiting you, please the both of you stay safe, keep yourselves safe and out of any danger, keep our daughter out of trouble, and most of all watch out for everyone, each other, and danger."

Before she could say anymore, or he could even respond she backed away and walked to the light that was in the center of the room, gazing at her daughter and smiling "I'm proud of you Kat never forget that, don't lose your determination nor your motivation keep at it… I love you Kathlyeen."

"I love you too mom." Her mother stroked her cheek and smiled as her daughter grabbed her hand and she sourly had to release her daughters hold, finding tears coming to her eyes as well.

Finally, she walked into the light where she was enveloped and saw the six figures she had been watching for many years. "Everyone take care."

With obvious tears, streaking her face she vanished in a heavenly way in which she seemed to glide before the light suddenly disappeared.

"Wait aren't you supposed to go?" Stinkie asked confused yet again by the fact that their dark brlack haired brother with the mustache that took away from his handsome looks was standing in an old suite in front of them.

"I have a few things that are my duty to tell you, and was meant for only me to say… The real reasons you are given this task besides this evil that curses are family… You need to know why I am here… and asking you to make sure all your mistakes they do not succeed in."

Every ghost and human are quiet, they had been wondering the specifics of why the ghostly trio were involved specifically. "Even with your help…. I am to warn… This may follow the butterfly affect, with or without your help; it does not matter but each of the girls may in fact die… I don't want you to be surprised by that.. Just try to save them, until you know they will die."

"Yeah, well what's the use of helping them if we're to make see them die in all… Dis has no point Wits…"

He chuckled remembering his old nickname as his brother crossed his arms and scowled up at him as if he had became a soft idiot in heaven. "It has every bit, because my mission… or I should say reasons I asked to come was not at all and had nothing whatsoever to do with the evil coming to them. Which it very well should be, but my heart was upon another fact, that it seemed no matter how the family, their angels or anyone interfered they may face what we all hated."

"And what's that?" Casper asked looking to his father who once again was stricken as if he could not speak.

"You need to try your best to keep them from becoming ghosts…. You need to make sure to do what you can to make sure they pass on.. For one thing, Amelia nor I can speak is if they choose this fate… Wh… wh.." He gulped and looked his three brothers in the eyes with fear.

"Your mission is not all the four girl's per se… There will be four girls but one is not fully born… Your missions are Anwen, Haley, and Enora…. You will know when the forth girl comes into your protection, we won't reveal ourselves to tell you who she is… Let's just say it will have a familiar ring to you when she does…"

Suddenly the light appears again and he smiles. "I wish every one of you the best of luck, and to know that no matter what happens I feel happier to know that someone will try to stop what may come to pass. I love you all… And will be watching over you always… I'll never forget you… I wish the seven of you the best of lu…"

"Wait so when does this all begin to take full swing?"

Jason only laughed as he was still walking to the light fading quickly. "Right now! Anwen is the one you looking to stop from drinking underage."

Suddenly as he snaps his fingers with a gleaming sparkle in his eyes and strange smirk swirling light appears before the four ghosts. "I wish you all the best of luck" echoes as the swirling mist in gulfs the four and their brother vanishes before the light.

They all feel squeezed and pushed to somewhere unknown. As they are being transported far away from Friendship Maine, to a small lonely college on the Northern Pacific Coast called Western Washington University.

* * *

><p><em>DA DA DA….<em>

_SO will Anwen have alcohol? Who are these girls exactly? What do they have in store? Who's the Forth Girl? What's going to happen?_

_This is one of those things I'm glad I don't have to tell you cause it would ruin the story if I did, its too good to spoil such a good thing… Hope you enjoy the rest of it, it's a great adventure and very long thank you for reading :) _

_Tell me what you think, what you want to see, anything… But most importantly review review review, Again I'd like 2 reviews before bringing each chapter forward…_

_Also…_

_**If you love the way I wrote this story and/or just love this story, please go ahead and add it to Favorite Story or Story Alerts**_

_**If you like my style of writing and/or other pieces of work, then feel more than happy add me to your Favorite Authors and/or Author Alerts**_

_Thanks for your time, sorry it was really long, I hope you enjoy :) Have an awesome day or night. Farwell and Ta Ta for now :) :D ;) ;D_


End file.
